paranormal_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Spider-Man's Ghost
A bizarre event occurred in 1982, and happenings like it are apparently still occurring to this day. Our story takes place somewhere in Washington State, but I cannot specify exactly where due to the original author of this tale witholding this information out of respect for the deceased. The Incident At the time of the first incident, the witness was about five years old, and she and her mother were visiting her grandmother on the reservation where she lived. While the two adults were inside the house preparing lunch, the witness decided to stay in a back room where she could play with her toys. Soon, she began to notice something strange happening in the back yard of the house. To quote her: ''‘Out of the corner of my eye, I saw something fluttering on top of a tall cinder-block wall outside that divided the housing. I paid no mind and continued to play with my toys. Then, all of a sudden, I see two red gloves reaching up from behind this very tall cement wall. I stood up and walked to the sliding glass door to get a better look when all of a sudden, Spider-Man (like the comic book), red and blue tight suit, mask covering the whole head and face, began to crawl over the wall very slithery and slow like a snake!’ '' The witness was stunned, but felt compelled to greet the supernatural superhero. It is interesting to note how the witness claimed to be drawn towards the entity, instead of wanting to run away as quickly as possible. She remembers being curious, and walking towards the back door on the way to greet the being when she suddenly froze. She couldn’t move or speak and the figure came closer to the window, whereupon it put both hands on it and just stood there - cocking its head to one side like you’d expect a dog to. Terrified, she tried to scream but she was unable to make any noises apart from a squeak, which she achieved after several attempts. As she continued to silently scream, her grandmother came into the room to check on her. The grandmother said her name, but she was just silently standing there while pointing to the window. Tears were rolling down her cheeks, and she just repeated ‘Spider-Man’ when her grandmother asked her what she had seen. Strangely enough, the witness does not describe how the entity left the scene after the grandma came into the room. Perhaps it vanished, or maybe it quickly slithered away around the back of the house? At this point, sensing that something deeply bizarre had happened, the grandma called for the mother and they both brought the witness into the kitchen to calm her down. Both adults were clearly scared - according to the witness, who remembers the ‘look on both their faces’ - but kept telling her that she imagined what she had seen. Echo of Tragedy? The witness claims that she returned to her grandmother’s house when she was 16, and she had not forgotten her sighting of a spandex-clad spook. She asked her grandmother about the time that she saw Spider-Man, and was surprised when she recieved a new piece of information. ''‘She said 2 years before I was born there was a young man on the rez that had what we believe now was autism. He was harmless and everyone knew him. One day my granny was at a yard sale and the young man kept picking up an old Spider-Man Halloween costume. She noticed his fascination so she bought him the costume. He put it on and began running around the rez acting like he was Spider-Man. He never took the costume off. In fact, he lived in it till the day he died.’ '' Tragically, the young man ended up running into the road one day, and was struck and killed by a truck. Of course he was wearing the costume when he died. Soon after, young people on the reservation began seeing what they took to be the ghost of this boy - still dressed in his Spider-Man costume. The grandmother believes that this is what the witness saw, and that the ghost had come to play with her. Interestingly enough, since the witness told her story she has heard from several other people who claim that they too have seen this ‘Spider-Man ghost’ on the reservation. Source https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NgH8QPn1SY8 Category:Case Files Category:Ghosts Category:Fiction Comes to Life Category:Spider-Man Entity